


Sleep Without You

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: As long as the night ends with you in a yellow cab shootin' me a text sayin' "comin' home soon".Or: Jack goes out with the Falcs and Bitty is bored out of his mind at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song this is inspired by is here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H06Ep1MTRW0
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.

It had been two hours, he had to admit it to himself -- he was lonely.

Jack had gone out with a couple of the other Falconers for a  _'guy's night'_ , and Bitty was almost letting himself regret not going along with them when he was invited.

_"Bits, if you wanted to come along, I know it would be fine. The guys love you."_

_"One, they love my pies. Two, if the girlfriends and wives aren't allowed, the boyfriends aren't either," Bitty countered._

Jack had left it at that, knowing that Bitty was right, and that he was going to stand by what he said. So Bitty had pushed Jack out the apartment door when the Uber arrived, sending him off with a kiss that lasted a moment too long to be innocent and a “Have a good time, I’ll see you when you get home, I love you!”.

Now, Bitty was alone, on a Saturday night, waiting for his boyfriend to get home. It had been a few hours already; he had made a pie, gotten through two and a half episodes of Friends, burned his arm on the oven while retrieving the pie, and online window shopped, racking up a total of $1,024.56 on H&M’s website before closing out of the window and shutting his laptop. He tried asking other people to hang out, but everyone had made plans beforehand, because _of course_ they had.

He was in bed channel surfing, but finding nothing interesting on. He scrambled for his phone in the dark for a moment before he found it, and shut the TV off once it was in his hand. He scrolled through Twitter for a while, answering a few questions from his viewers before switching over and replying to comments on his latest vlog.

When he got restless, he picked up a book he was trying to get through, but found that he couldn’t focus. He tried running a bath to try and make himself tired, figuring he could sleep away the time until Jack got home and crawled into bed with him. But when he got into bed at 1:47 AM, he tossed and turned for almost twenty minutes until he gave up on sleeping and picked his phone back up. He realized he had a couple texts that he had missed.

_From: Jack  
Be home soon_

_From: Jack  
Missed you_

_From: Jack  
<3 <3 <3_

Bitty smiled at his phone and turned the screen off, not bothering to reply. He lay in bed for a few minutes before he heard the front door open. He could tell Jack was trying to be quiet, probably thinking Bitty was asleep.

He crept through the bedroom to the en suite, shutting the door halfway before he turned the light on. Bitty got out of bed, dressed only in shorts, and walked to the bathroom, pushing the door open slowly so he didn’t spook Jack. Their eyes met in the mirror, and Jack smiled around a mouth full of toothpaste. He mumbled something unintelligible through the foam, but quickly realized that he couldn’t be understood. He spit into the sink and wiped his mouth before turning back to Bitty.

“I didn’t want to get into bed stinking like alcohol,” he said, leaning down for a kiss.

Bitty wrapped his arms around Jack, using his thumb to wipe away a bit of toothpaste that Jack had missed. “Just hurry up and get to bed, Mr. Zimmermann. Your boyfriend is needy.” Jack smiled and nodded, and Bitty went and crawled back into bed.

Jack took his sweet time in the bathroom, and Bitty got restless again, but stayed where he was. When Jack _finally_ walked out, clad only in a t-shirt and his boxers, Bitty held out his arms. Jack crawled on top of him, kicking his feet around and using one of his arms to pull the covers over them, before resting to Bitty’s side, his head on his chest. Bitty ran his hand through Jack’s hair, brushing it away from his face. Jack ran his hands gently up and down Bitty’s bare sides, and settled them on his hips as he leaned up for another kiss. Bitty made a contented noise in his throat.

“Night, baby.”

“Night, Bits.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! I found this song and this idea blossomed in my head and I just had to get it down and share it. As I'm writing this A/N, it's about 5:45 AM and I've listened to this song around 53 times in a row. Feel free to favorite or drop a comment (I reply to all comments!) 
> 
> Title taken from and work inspired by Sleep Without You by Brett Young
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Archive of Our Own under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls), and on my Check, Please! sideblog (sinbinzimms.tumblr.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.


End file.
